


Meat and Potato Girl

by Face_Eater (Over_Run_666)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark Comedy, Grief/Mourning, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Face_Eater
Summary: An Attack on Titan one shot Fanfiction.SPOILERS for the final season of Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on TitanThe bravest and hungriest woman in the survey corp professes her love.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Food





	Meat and Potato Girl

**_Paradis Island Inside Wall Rose_ **

The sun beat down on the park as Sasha Blouse skipped through it. Her love in her hand.

Her gambolling reached an empty patch of verdant green grass surrounded by bushes blooming with bright flowers.

Sasha span around smiling and holding tight to the object of her affections. Before collapsing onto her back laughing.

She looked across, her brown eyes shining with sunlight, and love. Her tussled brown hair falling about her head, shining like it was polished beechwood.

Leaning in, she took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her love as deeply as she could.

“I love you,” Sasha blurted out.

Immediately she turned away, red faced, biting her lip.

She could only turn away for so long before her deep yearning caused her to turn back.

Leaning in she whispered again. “I love you so much.”

This time her nerve held and she continued further.

Her trembling lips touched warm flesh.

An involuntary shudder went all the way down her body. She licked her lips. Just that brief brush left her with a taste that she would never forget.

Her legs crossed from the excitement; it was an almost involuntary reaction.

She scrunched her face up smiling, but a tear still escaped her eye. She couldn’t believe it was happening after all this time. She could not remember ever being so happy before.

Giggling she rolled on top of her prey. Sasha closed her eyes and descended, mouth open.

Teeth met with flesh gingerly.

Hot, juicy meat pulled away from bone in long tender strips.

Sasha shuddered after that first bite, licking her lips, eye’s rolling towards the heavens.

She pulled a rib out and devoured another strip of perfectly cooked flesh.

Another bone, another strip. And another and another.

Very soon it was just her with a pile of dry bones. Sasha wept as she licked her fingers. She was content for now, but worried that she may never find love like that again.

****

**_The Paradisian airship above Liberio_ **

“SASHA!” Mikasa called. Every ounce of her heart break could be heard in her anguished cry.

Both Mikasa and Arwin fell to their knees beside Sasha’s stricken body.

“Speak to me Sasha!” called Arwin desperately.

“I’m so cold Arwin,” replied Sasha weakly.

“Hold on Sasha,” Mikasa prayed.

“Mikasa? Is that you? It’s getting so dark.”

“Yes Sasha. It’s me, I’m here,” said Mikasa in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

Sasha tried to take a deep breath but that was cut short by a stabbing, breaking pain. She coughed heavily expelling a fine spray of blood.

Blood gushed from her chest wound joining the pool on her shirt.

Armin gasped and clutched Sasha’s hand. Mikasa wiped the blood from her face. Both of them could not hide their weeping.

Even over the loud crying of Mikasa and Armin she could hear her heartbeat. It was getting slower and weaker.

“It’s so cold,” Sasha croaked.

Mikasa and Armin looked at each other with tearful eyes. They said nothing but they both understood the numbing inevitability of the situation.

“I’m dying Armin,” she said weakly.

“Don’t say that Sasha.” Armin tried to deny what he knew to be true.

“Armin… tell meat I love them.”

“What?”

“Meat…”

Sasha stopped moving. Eyes stared lifelessly.

Armin and Mikasa howled in anguish. Bellowing curses at the godless heavens that would allow such injustice to occur.

****

**_Paradis Island Inside Wall Rose_ **

Armin and Mikasa stopped walking along the road when they got to the driveway.

Looking at the letter in his hand to confirm the address Armin just stared at it for some time. He could scarcely believe he was here, doing this.

What they were here to do, what this official looking letter represented, it was beyond what a person should need to put up with.

Mikasa, who was as close to breaking down as Armin, asked gently. “Do you want me to go.”

“No,” replied Armin. “I need to do this. I think this might be the worst part of all this fighting. I know it sounds silly.”

“It’s not silly at all,” Mikasa interjected. “Sasha was our friend as well as our bravest soldier. We’ve survived so much together... so much horror.”

Noticing that Armin was getting emotional she stopped herself. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, I’m fine. This is healthy, we shouldn’t forget her. How could we?”

He realised he had clutched Mikasa’s hand.

“Let me do this,” he said with a fake smile on his lips as he let go of Mikasa.

He turned and began walking up the driveway. It wasn’t a long driveway but he would say later that it had felt like the longest walk he had ever taken.

Then he opened the door to that butcher’s shop and went inside.


End file.
